The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to a conveyor belt with flights and to transferring articles onto and off modular conveyor belts at the ends of a conveyor.
In many conveyor applications, it is necessary to separate conveyed articles into individual groups atop a conveyor belt. Flights extending upward from the belt's conveying surface and across its width at spaced intervals are used to divide a belt into bins. A conveyed article or a group of conveyed articles in one bin is separated from another article or group of articles in a neighboring bin by an interposed flight. In other applications, flights are used in transporting articles along inclined paths. The flights prevent gravity from causing articles to slide or roll all the way down the conveying surface of the belt. But there are problems associated with transferring articles onto and off the ends of flighted conveyors. Because flights are relatively tall and extend across the width of the belt, they prevent a transfer element from being positioned close to the belt's conveying surface in an end-off or end-on transfer. The transfer element must be spaced a sufficient distance from the conveying surface at the transfer end of the belt to avoid contact with the flights. Unless the conveyed articles have a footprint greater than the space between the belt and the transfer element or are transferred along the face of the flight as it passes the transfer element, they would fall into the space
Thus, there is a need for a conveyor that includes the advantages of flights and for a conveyor with flights that is capable of end-on and end-off article transfers.